Total Drama Romance
by xXAngelofInsanityXx
Summary: Hi everyone! I suck at summaries, but I'll try my best! My OC joins the TDI world, and falls in love with Trent. This is placed during the first season, but will possibly continue throughout the other seasons. TrentXOC Review and you get cookies! :3
1. Welcome to Total Drama Island

Carter's P.O.V

I waited, excited, on the very tip of the boat. My brown hair was flipping in the wind, but I didn't mind. The boat dropped me off, and I grabbed my duffel bag, and walked over to Chris.

"Hey, Carter!" He says.

"Hi!" I smile. I look around. It looks like a Summer Camp, not a 5-star resort. But it still looks awesome! I go over to stand next to a guy with black hair and green eyes.

"Hey," He says. "I'm Trent."

My eyes widen. He's kind of cute…Ack! I mentally slap myself for thinking that. I don't even know him…he might have a girlfriend, and I would never interfere in someone's love life.

"Hi," I reply shyly. "Carter. Although, you probably heard Chris say that."

Trent smiles. "What do you think of this place? Not exactly a 5-star resort."

"I think it's cool. I've never been to a summer camp before." I say, then notice a guitar hanging on his back.

"You play the guitar?"

"Yeah." Trent grins.

"Wow. That's really cool." I smile.

"Want to hear me play sometime?" He asks.

"Sure!" I reply, a little too excitedly. "Ah, um…sorry…" I blush.

He looks confused. "For what?"

"Nothing! I mean…never mind…I just, really want to hear you play." I say, blushing.

"That's cool." He says, with a smile that seems to make me want to melt.

Suddenly, a girl with frizzy orange hair and green eyes jumps off a boat, then slams her chin onto the dock, plummeting into the water.

"AAH!" I gasp, rushing over to help her.

Another girl, with light brown hair, tan skin and freckles rushes over with me. "Guys! She could be seriously hurt."

Together, we pull her up out of the water, but she seems to be fine.

"That felt…so…good! Except for hitting my chin. Is this summer camp? This is so cool! Do you have papier-mâché here? Are we having lunch soon?" She chatters. I'm amazed at how quickly she recovered.

"Are you okay?" I ask her, worried even though seems to be okay.

"Never been better!" She grins.

"Okay! Now that you're all here, I need to get a group photo for the promo. Everyone on the end of the dock." Chris says, and everyone comes rushing over. Trent stands next to me.

"Okay guys! 1…2…3…Oops! Okay, forgot the lens cap! Okay, hold that pose…1..2…no, wait! Card's full!"

"Come on then, my face is startin' to freeze!" A girl says, whose name I think is Leshawna.

"Got it! Okay, everyone say Wawanakwa!" Chris says.

"Wawanakwa!" We all cheer, when suddenly the dock breaks, and we all splash in the water. Trent splashes me, and I gasp, then start giggling and splash him back.

"Okay guys! Dry off, then come and meet at the campfire pit in ten!" Chris announces.

**Yeah I know this chapter was short, but I promise the ones in the future will be much longer! I just love Trent, hahaha. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! IF YOU DO YOU'LL GET COOKIES!**


	2. I Think I'm Falling in Love

**Hi everyone! Thanks for reading the first chapter and continuing to read this one! 3**

**Thank you very much, Aloasa, for your review. *Hands cookies* And to answer your question don't worry, Gwen isn't going to turn jealous or anything. **

As I dry off and quickly throw on some clothes, I think about Trent. I get upset with myself for thinking about him, but I can't help it. My friends at school always said I got crushes on guys reaalllllyyy fast, but I felt like this one was different. Sighing, I run over to the campfire pit, where, guess who, Trent is waiting.

"Welcome to Camp Wawanakwa!" Chris grins, albeit we had arrived about twenty minutes ago. We're all sitting at the campfire pit, on tree stumps. Guess who I'm sitting next to? Ding, ding, ding, you guessed correctly! Trent. Of course, I tried very subtly to make it look like I had no idea he was sitting there. Keyword "tried". "Your home for the next eight weeks. The campers sitting around you will be your cabin mates." Chris continues, and I can't help but sneak a sideways glance at Trent. "Your competition. And maybe even your friends. You dig? The camper who manages to stay on Total Drama Island the longest, without getting voted off will win 100,000 dollars!"

"Excuse me?" A guy wearing a skull shirt with a green mohawk says. "What will the sleeping arrangements be? Because I'd like to request a bunk under her." He jerks his thumb to a pretty girl with long, grayish-brown hair.

"They're not co-ed are they?" She asks.

"No. Girls get one side of the cabin, and dudes get the other." Chris replies, and I can't help but feel just the tiniest bit disappointed. Once again, I mentally slap myself. What is with me today?

"Excuse me, Kyle? Can I have a cabin with a lake-view since I'm the prettiest?" A girl with blonde hair and blue eyes asks. I think her name is Lindsay.

"Okay, you are. But that's not really how it works here. And, it's _Chris_." He says, slightly annoyed.

"I'll have to live with Sadie, or, I'll die!" A girl says.

"And I'll break out in hives! It's true!" Another girl says, wearing a matching outfit to her friend.

"This cannot be happening." Gwen, or at least I'm pretty sure that's her name, mutters.

"Aw, c'mon guys, it'll be fun!" A, er, large, guy with blonde hair says, grabbing Gwen and another guy in headlocks. "It's like a big sleepover!"

"Here's the deal. We're gonna split you into two teams. If I call your name out, go stand over there." He says, and I can't help but hope I'm going to be on the same team as…well, by this point, you probably know. "Gwen, Trent, Heather, Cody, Lindsay, Beth, Katie, Carter, Owen, Leshawna, Justin, and Noah. From this moment on, you are officially known as…" He throws Owen a flag. "The Screaming Gophers!"

"Yeah! I'm a Gopher! Whooo!" Owen cheers, and I giggle. Probably from giddiness of the fact that I'm on Trent's team. I shake my head at myself. There's a 0.000005% chance he will ever, ever, like me.

"Wait…what about Sadie?!" Katie asks, but Chris ignores her.

"The rest of you over here. Geoff, Bridgette, DJ, Tyler, Sadie, Izzy, Courtney, Ezekiel, Duncan, Eva, and Harold! Move, move, move, move!" Chris shouts.

"Wait! How come their team gets one more player?" Courtney asks.

Chris ignores her.

"But Katie's a Gopher! I have to be a Gopher!" Sadie shouts, and I can't help but feel sympathetic for them. Chris hands the other team their flag, then continues on with his…uh…speech.

"Alright campers, you and your team will be on camera in all public areas of this competition. You also will be able to share your innermost thoughts on tape with video diaries anytime you want. Let the audience at home know what you're really thinking. Or, just get something off your chest. Alright, any questions? Cool. Let's find your cabins. Gophers, you're in the east cabin. Bass, you're in the west."

We all head into our cabins.

"Isn't this a little…summer camp?" Heather mutters.

"I think that's the idea, genius." Gwen retorts.

"Shut up, weird goth girl!" Heather shouts.

"Um…can't we all just try to get along? We've only just met each other!" I say, at a weak attempt to intervene. They both ignore me. I sigh, and start to unpack my stuff. I choose a bunk on the top, and look out the window, when suddenly someone screams. I jump, and realize it's coming from Lindsay, inside our own cabin.

"What is it? Kill it, kill it!" She wails. I gasp and jump on my bunk. It's a cockroach. Let's just say I dislike bugs.

Suddenly everyone in the room starts shrieking, when the guy with the green mohawk, Duncan, cuts the bug in half with an axe. Yuck.

"Well that's one way to kill a cockroach." Gwen smirks.

"Awesome…" Harold mutters.

Later, at around lunch time, we head into the mess hall where a scary-looking guy is shouting at everyone. I quickly grab my tray and sit across from Trent, this time not even realizing it. He looks a little pale and stares at his tray.

"Are you alright?" I ask.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just not sure this is edible…"He replies. I laugh.

"Neither am I." I smile, and for a moment, we both sit there smiling at each other, when a guy asks if we can order a pizza. A knife goes flying through the air. Scary. Chris comes in and announces our first challenge is an hour. I hope it's nothing too dangerous. As I poke and prod at the slop on my plate, I try to make some conversation with Trent. The whole time, I manages to blush only a little bit.

Yay me.

**Thanks so much for reading! Review and you will get Trent dolls, like the one Kelsey made in Total Drama Action! :D**


	3. Is Jumping Off a Cliff Insane?

**Once again, thank you soooo much, Aloasa, for your review! It means a lot! And, as you requested, here are your chocolate chip cookies. *Hands cookies***

I can't believe what I'm about to do. Both teams stand on the edge of a 1,000 foot cliff, on which we have to jump off of. I'm starting to question Chris's sanity.

"Okay, so, uh…who wants to go first?" Bridgette, from the other team, asks. No one replies.

"Don't sweat it guys! I'm sure the interns tested it first to make sure it was safe." Owen says laughing nervously.

"Fine. I'll go. It's no big deal. An insane cliff dive into a pool of angry sharks." Bridget says, and before anyone can stop her, she jumps off the cliff. I run over to the edge, trying to make sure she's alive. She is. She waves back at us, then swims to the boat that carries her to the shore.

One by one, people jump off the cliff, some screaming, some cheering, some staying completely silent. So far, no one has been torn to bits by a shark. I'm still not completely sure. Courtney and DJ, from the other team, both decide not to jump, along with Beth, from our team.

I stare over the edge, biting my lip…What if I fall in the wrong zone? Or…or…hit my head on the cliff and get a concussion? I could go the safe way down, but I really don't want to let my team down. Suddenly, someone grips my hand, and I tense…only to see that it's Trent. I swear my heart stopped beating and I stopped breathing for a second. He's smiling at me.

"Why don't we jump together?" He says. My eyes widen, and all I can do is swallow and nod.

Then, before I know what the heck I'm doing, we both start running, and BAM we're in the water!

"Wow…I can't believe I did that!" I say, and Trent gives me a high-five. More shyly, I add "Thanks, Trent."

"No problem." He replies.

We swim on to the boat, and I realize he could've jumped with me only to be nice, not because he likes me. I sigh. I shouldn't get my hopes up with this sort of thing. I realize that Owen's the only one left to jump, and everyone around us is saying he can't do it. I think he can.

"You can do it, Owen!" I cheer.

Well, he jumps. But he manages to send everyone washed on the shore. I cough up water. Apparently, we won, and Chris lets us use wheelbarrows to push our boxes back to camp. The other team, the Killer Bass, get nothing, and I feel a little bad for them.

We sing the whole time, until we get to camp. We're still way ahead of the other team, and one again, I feel sympathetic for them. Chris says we can only open the boxes using our teeth. Ouch. Finally, the other team catches up to us, and I notice that Courtney's eye is completely swollen.

"Oh my gosh! What happened to your eye?" I gasp.

"Oh nothing, it's just itchy," She replies, somewhat self-consciously. I don't believe her though.

"Should we get you some ice or something?" I persist.

"No, I'm fine. Besides, shouldn't you be working with your team?" Courtney points out, and I blink, then continue helping set up the hot tub. We're working really well as a team, each taking turns passing up the hammer, and then the water to fill up the hot tub. We're finished sooner than I expected we would be.

Chris comes over to evaluate our hot tub. "This is an awesome hot tub!" He announces, and we all cheer. Once again, Trent gives me a high-five.

As for the other team, their hot tub collapses the instant Chris taps on it. I feel so bad for them.

"Well, I think we have a winner here. The Screaming Gophers!" Chris says, and we all cheer again. "Gophers! You're safe from elimination. And you get to rock this awesome hot tub for the rest of the summer! Killer Bass, what can I say? Sucks to be you right now. I'll see your sorry butts at the bonfire tonight."

We go back to eat in the mess hall, and this time as I'm sitting down, Trent comes to sit next to me. Yes! I mean, uh, that was very nice of him. Yeah…We talk some more, and I thank Trent again for helping me jump off the cliff. He smiles that million-watt smile of his, and I feel like melting in a puddle on the floor. Not the first time I felt like that.

Later that day, when night falls, we all have our hot tub party. I try to sit as close to Trent as possible, without being too suspicious. Although I'm not very good at being "stealthy". What if he thinks I'm some kind of weird stalker? What if he's only talking to me to be polite? I seriously need to calm down.

"To the Screaming Gophers!" Cody says, and we all cheer for what seems like the 100th time that day.

I sigh, and sink lower into the hot top, feeling a strange combination of relaxed, yet extremely nervous from being so close to him. Hopefully, our next challenge won't be as extreme as jumping off a cliff. Although, with Trent there to hold my hand, I don't think I'd have anything to worry about.

*Mentally slaps myself again*

**Hi guys! Yeah, I know, this chapter was pret-ty short. Hopefully the next one will be longer, since they're going to have to stay awake for a loooong time. Thanks for reading! Review, and you will get chocolate ice cream!**


	4. The Awake-A-Thon

**Thank you again, Aloasa, for the review! And I'd also like to thank M-Preg Angel for the favorite! Thank you guys!**

I was sleeping quite peacefully, when all of the sudden a loud honking noise woke me up. I bolted awake, almost hitting my head on the ceiling.

Sighing, I throw on some clothes, brush my hair and teeth, and stumble outside, exhausted.

"Morning. Hope you slept well." Chris says. Is that sarcasm I detect in his voice?

"Hi, Chris. You know you look really buff in those shorts." Heather says, and I raise an eyebrow at her.

"I know. Okay, I hope you're all ready because your next challenge begins in exactly one minute!" Chris says.

"Oh excuse me! I don't know if that's enough time to eat breakfast!" Owen says.

"Ohhh. You'll get breakfast, Owen. Right after you complete your twenty-kilometer run around the lake!" Chris replies, and my eyes widen.

"Oh, so you're funny now?" Eva growls. "You know what I think would be funny right now?" She stomps towards Chris, but Duncan, Geoff, and Courtney grab her back before she can do any harm. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?!"

"A little," Chris smirks. "You have thirty seconds."

We all get in running formation, as Chris says "Okay, runners! On your marks…get set…go!" And we all take off.

I try to run next to Trent, trying to impress him, but I'm not very athletic, so I just decide to walk.

"Pick it up, campers! If you're not back by dinner, you don't get to eat!" Chris shouts, and I groan. After what seems like an eternity, I manage to jog all the way to the mess hall, where I collapse in a chair, not even bothering to take my head off the table.

"What took you so long? Thanks to you, we lost the challenge!" Courtney, from the Killer Bass shouts at poor Harold, who's clutching his chest.

"Wait…if they lost…that means we win!" Gwen realizes, and we all cheer. I manage to let out a half-hearted "yay".

"Whoa there, hold your horses guys! That wasn't the challenge." Chris laughs.

"What did he just say?" Gwen says.

"Who's hungry?!" Chris grins, and suddenly a curtain draws apart, revealing a HUGE table stacked with food. My mouth waters.

After a half an hour of everyone scrambling to eat as much food as they can, by the end we're all stuffed. I lay on the ground, dazed. Who knew after a week of eating brown slop, regular food would taste just like heaven?

Everyone else around me is groaning after eating so much. Well, except for Owen, who continues to stuff as much food as he can down his throat. Chris suddenly jumps out of nowhere and stands on the buffet table.

"Okay campers! Time for part two of your challenge!" Chris says.

"I thought eating was the second part!" Owen mutters.

"What more do you want from us?" Gwen sighs.

"Ugh, weird goth girl is right. Haven't we been through enough?" Heather hisses at Chris.

"Um, let me think about that…no!" Chris grins wickedly. "It's time for…the awake-a-thon!"

"The what-a-thon?" Owen asks.

"Don't worry. This is an easy one. The team with the last camper standing wins invincibility." He replies.

"So, what you're saying is that the twenty-kilometer run, and the turkey-eating frenzy, were part of your evil plan to make it harder for us to stay awake?" Gwen asks.

"That's right, Gwen!" Chris replies.

"Man he's good." Gwen mumbles.

Trent walks over to me, and my heart skips a beat. "So, how long do you think it will be before everyone's out cold?" He asks me. I blink.

"Probably an hour or two." I grin, and he laughs.

After 12 hours, I'm still awake yawning every five seconds, leaning against a tree stump. So, I was ten hours off. Oh well.

"I don't think I'll be able to stay awake much longer." I sigh, blinking slowly. "This is sooo boring."

"Hey, it could be worse." Trent says, and I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah? How?" I grin.

"Well, I could be stuck here without you to talk to." He replies, and I blush. Not the reply I was expecting. Then, I look away, so hopefully he doesn't see me blushing.

"Congratulations, campers! You've made it to the twenty-four hour mark!" Chris announces. I look around me. Several people have fallen asleep. But not Trent. "Time to take things up a notch."

Chef walks in wearing, get this, a pink sheep suit, and holding a harp.

Chris starts reading a story, adding the word "boring" to describe everything. Trent had the idea that to help keep each other awake, we should learn more about each other. I didn't know what that meant, but he started asking me questions anyway.

"Okay...what's your favorite color?" He asks me, and I blush.

"Um…turquoise." I reply. "Favorite song?"

"She Will Be Loved." He grins. "Favorite movie moment?"

I stare at the ground. "Oh, er…well, that part in the Hunger Games when Katniss and Peeta are in the cave…and yeah…" I trail off, feeling embarrassed.

"Haha, I love that movie!" Trent replies. For a moment, we both just sit there staring at each other, my face getting warmer and warmer, when suddenly a naked Owen walks by. Yes, completely naked.

Then it's down to me, Trent, Gwen, Heather and Duncan, Eva and Justin from the other team.

I'm lying on the ground, staring at the starry night sky. Suddenly a shooting star illuminates the night sky, and I make a wish. I'm pretty sure you can guess what I wished for. Trent comes and lays down next to me, and I instantly tense up.

"Looking at the stars, huh?" He says, and I blush. Do I have some kind of blushing issue?

"…Yeah…" I say, feeling embarrassed again.

"That's cool." He grins, and for a while we just lay there next to each other in silence, looking up at the sky, and I felt like I could lay like that forever. Apparently, I could, because next thing I knew, I had fallen asleep, snuggled right next to Trent.

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading! Yes, I know, The Hunger Games was released in 2012, way after the first season was released, but oh well. Let's just say this season is set in 2013, okay? Thankies!**

**Review and you will get donuts! It is mucho appreciated! 3**


	5. Talent Shows and Love Songs and Izzy!

**Hi everyone! Here's the 5****th**** chapter of my story! As you notice, I skipped the 4****th**** episode because it didn't really have anything too interesting in it, and I didn't want to post a boring chapter. Anyway, thanks so much to aloasa and Romijin for the reviews! Answering Romijin's question, yes I know Carter is a boy name but it can also be used as a girl name. Anyway here's your cookie! *hands romijin cookie* *hands aloasa donut***

Chris wakes us all up by using the loudspeaker. What a way to get a fresh start in the morning. He tells us to meet at the amphitheater, and when I get there, Trent calls my name.

"Hey! Saved you a seat." He grins. I blush. No way, he totally does NOT like me. Why would he? I think as I sit down next to him. "Hi," I reply shyly. He leans back, putting his arms behind his head and I start to think about how cute he looks. Dang it! What's wrong with me?

"Welcome to out brand-new state-out-of-the-art outdoor amphitheater! Okay, this week's challenge is a summer-camp favorite. A talent contest!" Chris announces.

"Yes! Awesome!" Owen cheers, but my eyes widen. I kind of have stage-fright problem. Hopefully it's not mandatory that we're all in the talent show.

"Each team has eight hours to pick their three most talented campers." Chris continues, and I sigh with relief. "These three will represent you in the show tonight. Sing, dance, juggle. Anything goes, as long as it's legal. You'll be judged by our resident talent scout, former DJ, VJ, and rap legend, Grand Master Chef, who will show his approval via the chef-o-meter. The team that loses will send one camper home tonight. Good luck!"

At least I don't have to do anything. I hope.

Heather gathers us all outside the cabin to pick whose going to perform. Gwen protests strongly to this, and I have to admit, I agree with her, but I don't say anything. Trent walks up to me.

"Snagged you an extra muffin." He says to me.

"Oh wow, thank you so much." I say, blushing profusely. Sheesh! I have to stop blushing so much! It's not like he proposed to me. The thought of course makes me blush even more.

"Are you gonna audition?" He asks me, and I shake my head. "Probably not. I'm not talented with anything, and besides, I have stage fright." I reply. "But you should audition. I still haven't heard you play guitar."

He grins at me. "Alrighty then." I grin back. And once again, we sit there smiling at each other, when suddenly someone grabs my arm. I jump. It's Izzy.

"Hey, can I talk to you?" She asks. I blink. "Okay. Bye, Trent." I say.

She takes me behind the cabin.

"I know you like him." Izzy says, rather abruptly.

"Wh-what? I don't know what you're talking about." I say, blushing. Does she know I like Trent? Or is she talking about someone else?

"I know you like Trent, is what I mean. I can sense it." She replies. I blink. No point in hiding it now.

"You can…sense it?" I ask.

"Yep! You know, I think I might have some kind of cool power where I can like see the future or something. Well, actually, saying that you like Trent isn't seeing the future. Maybe it would be mind-reading…?"

"Please, please, don't tell anyone!" I blurt out.

"Why would I do that? The reason I pointed it out to you is I think I can help you. I've been thinking that a possible career for me could be…match-making!" She grins, and then, rather dramatically, twirls.

"Wow, that's really nice of you, but how would you be able to help me?" I ask.

"I have insider sources. I'm friends with Owen. I could get him to tell us some stuff." Izzy replies.

"Thanks Izzy, but I don't want to make Trent uncomfortable. I don't like the idea of Owen listening in on his personal life." I reply, although the idea of learning if Trent does like me makes me giddy. I feel like an elementary school student again, when I had been too afraid to talk to my crush so I had asked my friends to talk to him about me, over and over again. It was actually quite embarrassing.

"Well, if you say so. But I think he likes you. He's really nice to you." She says, and my heart quickens.

"He's nice to everyone." I reply nervously. She just shakes her head and then walks off.

That was weird.

When I get back to the cabin, Izzy is doing a snake dance. It's actually kind of hypnotic. Beth does a routine with flaming batons. Doesn't end so well.

"Uh, guys, the bush is on fire." Trent points out.

Suddenly Justin bursts out of the bathroom, carrying a fire hydrant and sprays the bush with whatever that stuff is that fire-fighters use. All the girls swoon, but not me. I've only got one man on my heart radar.

Speaking of him, I'm about to do something that I have no idea why I would do it. I ask him if he wants to go on a walk with me.

"Sure, I'd love to!" He says, and I smile. Izzy wiggles her eyebrows at me, and I blush.

At first we just walk around camp in silence, while I stare at the ground.

"Good luck playing guitar today, Trent." I say, trying to start a conversation.

"Thanks. I'm sure with you around, I'll do great." He says. There goes the blushing again.

"Are you nervous?" I ask.

"Nah. Like I said, with you around I'm sure I'll do great." He repeats. Then we walk in silence again. It isn't an awkward silence, thank god. It's a perfectly normal one, as if I've been walking with Trent my whole life.

When we walk to the amphitheather, everyone's already there.

"Where have you two been?" Heather hisses.

"Ah…um…" I stammer.

"We were just taking a walk." Trent says, noticing my awkwardness.

"Well don't let it happen again! If you hadn't shown up sooner, Trent would've missed his chance to perform." She glares at me.

"I'm sorry…" I mutter. She pushes Trent away, and he gives me a sympathetic look, then smiles at me. I smile back.

He really is cute, isn't he?

*mentally slaps self again*

For the first couple of performances, I zone out, daydreaming about you-know-who. But when Trent comes to the stage, I'm wide awake.

"This one goes out to someone special here at camp." Trent says. He couldn't mean me, could he…? No way, not possible. But when I look at Izzy, she winks at me. Trent then starts strumming at his guitar, and singing with that adorable voice of his…

"They say that we've only got summer, and I say that's really a bummer. But we'll swim in the sun and have lots of fun, just the two of us. Nothing to do but just hang, so let me say only this, stick around for just one kiss." He finishes, and I could swear he was grinning at me the whole time.

The rest of the performance goes by in a blur. I feel dizzy, but in a good way…that doesn't make sense does it? I barely even remember when that poor girl Bridgette from the other team starts vomiting on the stage. I can only think about Trent.

And I don't think I want to think about anyone else.

**Thanks for reading this chapter! I'd appreciate it sooo much if you reviewed! Review and you will get more cookies!**


	6. Fun Times In The Woods Part One

**Hi guys! I am SOOOOO sorry that its taken so long for me to po pter. School has taken a lot of time away from me, so I won't be posting chapters as much, which you will have noticed. Anyway, thanks to my loyal readers who have stayed with me. And thanks so much for the reviews! *hands out random desserts* Well, here we go~**

Early Iin the morning, Chris has us all gather around in the firepit area. I yawn, and sit on one of the stumps, while twisting my hair into a ponytail. I'm trying to not pay any attention at all to Trent, since Heather yelled at us last time for taking a walk and I don't want her to yell at him.

I'll probably be able to avoid him for the next...5 minutes maybe? Sigh.

Apparently its less than five minutes because Trent comes to sit next to me, and I can't help but sneak a look at him. He's sooo cute! Oh geez I sound like one of those boy-crazed girls.

Which I probably am.

Trent smiles at me, and I smile shyly back.

"Campers, today's challenge will be testing your outdoor survival skills. I'm not gonna lie to you. Some of you might not come back alive." Everyone gasps at this, including me. "Just joking. All you have to do is spend one night in the woods. Everything you need will be at your team's campsite in the woods. You just have to find it." He throws Heather a map. "Oh yeah, and watch out for bears. Lost a couple of interns during pre-production. The first team back for breakfast wins invincibility." He blowa an air horn, which almost makes me jump up. "Well, off you go."

As we begin our trek in the woods, I notice Gwen is sulking ahead of the group. Apparently, Heather read her diary out loud at the talent show, but since I was on cloud 9, I never noticed. I tried to talk to her earlier, but she just shooed me away, and I figured the best thing would be for her to have some alone time.

"Can I walk with you?" Trent asks. I blink Iin surprise, then nod, staring at the ground.

"I liked your song at the talent show. I'm surprised you didn't win." I say softly.

He grins at me. "You really think so?" He asks, and I nod. Why does he seem so surprised? He did good. "Thanks!"

I knew it would be impossible to stay away from him.

We find our campsite surprisingly fast, but then Owen says "Uh there's no food here." And I realize he's right.

"This is a survival task. Look at the instructions. " Trent points out. I giggle.

"I wonder if there are any bears around? Wouldn't it be funny if we made some bear sounds and then they came?" Owen says.

"Haha! That would be so funny!" Izzy laughs. Funny? More like terrifying.

"GRAAAH! I'M A BEAR!" Owen roara. I laugh.

"Would you please shut up?! I'm trying to read here!" Heather snaps."It says we're supposed to find our own food. Well, I still don't see it."

"I think they mean in the woods." Trent says, and I giggle again. Heather glares at me, and I turn away.

"I'll go! I'm great at finding food!" Owen says.

I sigh, and sit down. What if he finds posionous berries or something? Or a bear really does come? I'm worrying too much, aren't I?

Soon, everyone sits down, and Trent gets a fire going. My stomach growls and I blush.

"I'm so hungry." Heather complains.

"I think my stomach ate my stomach." Izzy says.

Owen finally brings fish, and I set it over the fire so it can cook, while he tells a story of how a shark bit his bottom.

Once the fish start actually cooking, eveyone sits around the campfire as Owen tells the story of how he and his grandfather killed a bear.

Suddenly Heather notices Izzy's been gone for over an hour, and we all shout out her name. Is she okay? What could have happened to her?

We finally hear a rustling in the bushes, and I sigh with relief. She's safe!

Except it's not Izzy.

It's a freaking bear! Everyone starts freaking out, including Owen.

I scream.

"The trees! Climb into the trees!" Heather shouts. I scramble up a tree, and find myself sitting on a branch next to Trent. "So what do we do now?" Trent asks Heather.

"Don't look at me." Heather quips.

"You were the one who said we should climb the trees." Gwen says.

"Why don't you ask the bear-hunting expert? Hey Owen, what now?"

"How should I know?" He gasps, clinging to the tree.

"Dude, you said you killed a bear!" Leshawna points out.

"I was beih theatrical!" Owen wails.

And that's all for now! Sorry I didnt get to finish the chapter/episode, but I have an appointment, but I also really wanted to post a chapter. Sorry if it was rushed!

PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! I will give everyone cookies! Thanks!


	7. Fun Times In The Woods Part Two

**Hi guys! This is part 2 of Fun Times in the Woods~**

**Sorry for all the typos in the last chapter! I was using my tablet, and it's really hard to type on D: Thank you shika93 for the review! *hands cookie***

"This is all your fault! If you hadn't been growling like that you never would have attracted him to our site!" Heather snaps.

"Excuse me for living!" Owen wails, and bangs his head against the tree.

"Hey, hey, ease up on the guy! He did bring us all that fish." Trent says, motioning to the fish which is still over the flames.

"Yeah. And besides, I'm pretty sure that he didn't attract the bear. Chris already said there were bears in the woods, so it wasn't necessarily Owen's fault." I say.

"Hey! Lay off our fish!" Heather shouts at the bear, which is now sniffing the fish.

"It's probably already eaten Izzy!" Lindsay cries out. My eyes widen.

"Then it shouldn't be hungry anymore." Heather relies, rather bluntly.

"Heather!" I gasp, staring at her.

"What? It's the survival of the fittest. She should've just peed her pants like Cody." Heather snaps. I sigh.

Suddenly the branch supporting Leshawna creaks and she tumbled to the ground. I gasp. "Leshawna!"

"Dear Abby she's going to die!" Owen says.

The bear corners Leshawna against a tree and growls, and she screams and shields her face. I'm tempted to jump down and help her, but there isn't anything I could do.

"Heh. Hey are you okay?" A familiar voice asks.

"Uh…did that bear just ask me a question?" Leshawna says.

We all gasp as the "bear" takes off its head and reveals none other than Izzy.

"Wh-where did you get that bear suit Izzy?" I ask.

She just laughs and winks. I stare at her.

Later, we all get settled around the campfire…again. The fish are finally ready. I haven't eaten anything all day, and I'm starving. Although I've never had fish cooked over a campfire. Hopefully I won't get food poisoning.

"Rockin' the fish sticks! Nice!" Izzy says, as Heather hands her one. She's still wearing her bear suit, for reasons unknown to me.

Suddenly, there's another rustling in the bushes, and yet another bear steps out.

"Wow! That costume is really good. I mean, I thought mine was good, but this one is like _really _good." Izzy rambles. I laugh.

Trent walks up to the "bear". "It's probably Chris trying to mess with us. Yeah, nice try man." He says. Owen steps up to the bear too, and pokes his nose.

"We know you're not a bear, dude." Owen says. The bear growls.

"Uh, I don't know Owen. This one looks kind of real." Gwen says.

"Chris…did say there were bears…" Heather says, backing away. The rest of us back away, too, except for Owen and Izzy.

"Yeah, and I don't think you could pay Chris to walk around the woods in a bear suit," I joke nervously.

"Aw, come on guys! They're just trying to see if they can punk us twice. This is _not _a real bear, and I'm going to prove it!" Owen says, tugging on the bear's head. The fur comes right off, revealing pink bear skin.

"Wow…that _does_ look kind of real." Owen mutters. The bear roars in Owen's have, blowing the fur onto his face so it looks like a mustache. The bear starts chasing Owen, and he runs back to the tree.

"AAAAHHH!" We all scream. Once again, we're all sitting in a tree. Something tells me I'm not going to get any sleep tonight.

And then, of course, it rains.

When I wake up, I'm on the ground. I guess I must've fallen out of the tree. How the heck did I not wake up…? My back and head, and well, everything else is aching. I wipe drool off the side of my cheek. A few other people are on the ground too, including Trent.

"Are you okay?" He asks, walking over to me. I blush.

"…Yeah."

Before I can say anything else, Heather goes into crazy mode and makes us run all the way back to camp. The other team is already there.

"Ugh! They beat us!" Heather groans. "This is all your fault!"' She shoves Owen to the ground.

"Heather!" I say, helping him up. Geez, what's with her?

"Not so fast, Gopherinos. It seems that the Killer Bass are missing a few fish." Chris says, motioning to the other team. I see that the girls with the matching outfits are gone.

"Oh you mean Katie and Sadie? I'm pretty sure they got eaten by wolves." Courtney says, rather unemotionally.

"Darn shame." Duncan nods.

At that moment, Katie and Sadie come bursting into the camp. I suppress a laugh.

"We made it!"

"We're safe!" They both say. "Oh my gosh guys, we got so lost, and then we were in this massive fight, and then there was this bear and he was all like 'Rawr you're in my cave, so get out!' and we had to run and it was like SO scary!"

"Oh Sadie, I'm so sorry I said I was prettier than you."

"And I'm sorry I brought up the Snack Shack."

"And I'm sorry I said your butt was too big to fit in the bus seats."

"You did?"

"Um…well not to your face."

"…Oh, who cares?! We're safe! And you're my best friend and I love you!"

"Oh I love you too!" Katie says, and they both hug each other.

Later in the day, after our visit to the Tuck Shop, which is basically like a Snack Shop, we're all sitting in the hot tub. Well, most of us. I'm sitting on the stairs of our cabin, laughing as Owen disgusts Heather.

Trent comes and sits next to me. "Hi," He says.

"Um…hi…" I reply shyly. "What do you want?" I say, a bit meanly because I'm nervous. He doesn't seem fazed though.

"Nothing. You just seemed lonely sitting here, you know…alone." He replies, and I blush. "Are you going to come into the hot tub?"

I blink. "Well, I wasn't planning to…but if you insist." I laugh. He laughs too.

For the rest of the night, we sit in the hot tub, eating snacks as Owen tells more stories that are probably just as real as the bear one.

Even though I had a pretty crappy time in the woods, today's turning out to be pretty perfect.

No that wasn't clichéd.

**Thank you for reading! Not much Trent fluff in this chappie, so I tried to add some in the end :')**

**Review and you will get ice cream! :D**


End file.
